Catfight Alert!
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: When Kululu creates a ray gun that converts people into animals, Natsumi is used as a test subject! Subtle Romance in later chapters. My first fanfic, redone because it sucked. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. That Little Creep's Idea of Fun

**Hmmm…. *sigh* I'll write a romance fan fiction, but I'll have convert either Giroro or Natsumi into the opposite species. Having them be different species is what usually makes GiroNatsu fan fiction creepy. Though I might not work with that pair *evil grin* you'll just have to wait and see! So, since my first attempt at a fan fiction (Catfight Alert!) was pretty terrible, I thought I might redo it, with more of the characters' thoughts/feelings. So, here goes nothing! And PLEASE R&R!, even if you don't like my writing, it helps to get an idea for what I need to work on! Oh, and I don't own Sgt frog! (duh)!**

It was just like any other normal day at the Hinata residence (that is to say, not normal at all). Fuyuki was reading about conspiracy theories instead of doing homework, Natsumi was cooking dinner, Aki was still at work, Keroro was making Gundam models, Giroro was polishing his guns, and Kululu was being his usual creepy self somewhere under the house. Everything was in its rightful place. But that certain yellow frog thought things were a little too… peaceful for his liking.

**Oh boy, here we go again…**

At this point in time, Kululu was thinking about a new invention that might… complicate the lives of others, which was always his favorite pastime. "Ku ku ku… now who said you could spy on me? And who says I was thinking about a new invention at all? Besides, it seems that if I did, I'd actually be _helping _you. And the thought of that makes me want to puke." he said, turning to me on his spinney chair. "And I'm ashamed that you haven't even told the audience what _kind _of invention this is. It happens to be a ray gun that turns people into animals. Now stop spying on me, it's actually starting to creep me out."

**Huh, as if you're one to talk, creeper. I'm just doing my job.**

"What job, you don't get paid, you're just some mediocre teenage writer who's obsessed with milk and hates me for some reason I cannot explain." he says with an evil grin. "And anyway, what would I gain? You get a story, but I don't get anything. Unless I could use you as a test subject… ku ku ku…"

***sweat drop* Uh… no thanks. Well… wow, I hadn't thought of that. What do you want?**

"Hmmm… well I've already taken enough embarrassing photos of you, so I have plenty of things to blackmail you with… Kukku…" _Most of them are already on facebook, but I won't tell her that…_

**Why you little… I **_**thought **_**that bar of soap looked suspicious, but I didn't trust my instincts…*sigh* well maybe you could use it for an invasion plan? If you turn all the Pekoponians into animals, they will be easier to control, and not as large. You could test it on Natsumi… she wouldn't be happy about that. And you like making people angry, right?**

"I guess you have a point, I _do _like causing pain."

**Good, so we have an agreement. Now make that gun, so the story can move on!**

"Oh, the fun is just beginning…. Kukkuku" *clicky poo* *I fall down hole*

**Well that was… creepy, moving on. So let's skip ahead to a few days later.**

~A few days later~

Natsumi Hinata was hanging out the laundry, grumbling since it was Keroro's turn to clean that day. "Hey, I would have beat him to a pulp already, but I can't seem to find him. He also seems to have been hanging out with that yellow freak more than usual. I swear, when I see that toad next, we'll have frog legs for dinner!" she angrily said to herself.

ZAP!

"Sorry, I couldn't put up with any more of her grumbling." Kululu says, stepping out from a nearby bush. "She'll be out cold for awhile, but it should be… interesting to see how she reacts to her new body. Uh oh, Mr. Grumpy is on his way, I wonder how he will react…" Kululu says, running off to no doubt watch from safely behind a computer monitor.

"Hey, what happened? I heard a noise and then… oh, another cat. Miss Furbottom will be happy to have a friend… " The grumpy red corporal looks both ways to make sure no one is watching, before gently picking up the unconscious creature and carrying her to his tent.

**I wonder how Natsumi will react when she wakes up, and will Giroro catch on, since Natsumi is obviously not around the house anymore? Review and you may find out! (It was short, I know), and I'd like to thank Meyoshi for giving me the idea, and the feedback I needed to get better!**

**So yeah, I'm happy to have rewritten this. It makes more sense, with the first draft even I was confused once I reread it. This is shorter, but it was more thoughtfully written.**


	2. Wait I'm a Cat!

**Thanks for the reviews! Wow, I even have 3 follows! *hugs* I don't want to be a sap, but I actually cried when I found that out! And thank you for any others of you who have also checked out my other two stories! for those of you that didn't read the original, this is a HUGE improvement! Again, any and all suggestions are appreciated. I already have an idea as for what I want to do with this, but any requests, or if there's something funny that you want to see in this story, feel free to comment! Oh, and sorry it's so short!**

Three days have passed, and Natsumi is finally regaining consciousness. _*Yawn* wow, that was a weird dream… hey… where am I? and why is it so red?_

"I see you're awake, little one. You've been out for some time now, I was starting to get worried."

_Wait… I know that voice! But why is he worried about me, actually scratch that, why am I in his tent? Is that even physically possible?_ Natsumi thought. _Hey, Giroro! Why am I in your tent? Did you kidnap me? Did Kululu put you up to this? Kululu… I was dreaming about Kululu… he… turned me into a cat… _Natsumi cautiously looked down at her feet, or rather where her feet should have been. Now she only had creamy pinkish-white paws. _I'm a cat…?_

"Whoa girl, stop squirming, though I don't blame you, waking up in a stranger's tent. I found you collapsed in the back yard, and took care of you while you were unconscious." Giroro said, reaching out to pet her.

"HISSSSSS!" Natsumi screamed (I would say hissed, but that would be redundant), clawing at Giroro. _Get away from me! You're obviously in on this sick prank! But, no… Giroro usually tries to stop the others' sadistic plans (when they involve me, anyway)… and he's not that good of an actor._

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You can stay with me and Miss Furbottom, though I don't know where she's gone off to… she just left after one look at you. Well, you seem to have a fighting spirit, you remind me a lot of… Natsumi." Giroro said sadly. "I really wonder where she went… Aki and Fuyuki bought Keroro and Kululu's excuse that she went to stay with Koyuki for the week, but I can't seem to find Koyuki to ask her, and I don't believe the others for one minute!"

Natsumi was surprised the soldier was showing so much emotion._ He's really that worried about me…?_

**Oh, if you only knew.**

_What's that voice? Don't tell me I'm going crazy, on top of being a cat! _She thought, starting to panic.

**No, you're not. What you need to do is find a way to turn back. Giroro will be more than willing to help you, if he knew you were actually his new pet. *smirk* Oh, and I advise you stay away from Miss Furbottom, if you know what's good for you.**

_What? That adorable little white cat? What bone does she have to pick with me? And why do you seem like you know something I don't?_

***yawn* probably because I do.**

_Grrr… you're just as bad as Kululu!_

**Don't you DARE put me in the same league as that creeper! *slaps with leek***

_What was that for?_

**It was because I got mad, plus it might rattle that brain of yours. I suggest you find a way to turn back soon, since school's about to start up again. Oh, and it seems you've forgotten that there's someone else here that can't hear me. *grins* byeee~! **

Giroro has been watching his new cat get angrier and angrier with something he can't see nor hear. "Uh… are you okay, Fluffy?"

**Thus ends chapter two! Remember to R&R! and yes, Giroro's terrible when it comes to naming his pets, isn't he? I'm not sure **_**how **_**she's going to prove to him that it's really Natsumi, so if you have a good idea, make sure to let me know! It'll let me update faster! (I'm only updating fast now since it's summer.)**

Me: so bye!

Natsumi: what? _you don't even know how I'm going to get out of this? And couldn't you pick something a little more… flattering than a cat?_

_Me: well then I wouldn't get the cool title. *Pouts* *Natsumi-cat attacks me) Hey, Giroro! Can you take care of Fluffy?_

_Natsumi: WHAT did you call me?_

_Me: *evil grin* I'll never tell._

_Giroro: Uh… I'm not sure after you insulting my naming abilities, and why are you talking to a cat, anyway?_

_Me: Just get her off me!_

_Giroro: *shrugs* fine. *takes back demon cat*_

_Natsumi: I heard that, even though it was just a thought!_

_Me: Oh well. Byes! Ne-chi, over and out! ;3_


	3. Natsumi?

**Thank you guys SO much for the nice comments and follows! It seems I can't thank you all enough, it really means a lot to me! Oh, and I've gotten a request for another "Keroro" story (where he rewrites a fairy tale) I'm having some trouble, but I'm going to go for it! It might take awhile, but keep an eye out! Or if you'd like to give me some ideas *hint hint* I'd appreciate it. I just can't see how Keroro would adapt a story like that to get his way. Maybe he could use it to convince Giroro…? I don't know. -_-' But oh well. This chapter is just kind of filler. It adds to the story, but I still don't know how this will end… well, maybe I will by the time I finish this chapter!**

The next day Natsumi still hadn't returned home, but there were still a few days before Giroro had to worry. It was Wednesday, she was supposed to stay with Koyuki until Friday. But he was starting to worry.

_Who's worrying? A soldier doesn't worry, especially over a silly girl who's of a different species._

**Hey, your crush is kind of creepy, but it doesn't change the fact that you're worrying about her.**

_Get out of my head! And I am NOT worrying about her!_

**Oh, touchy. If you're not worried, then why are you on your way to Koyuki's house to check on her?**

_I-I… that's none of your business!_

**And why are you talking to me in your head? It's not like the trees are going to tell Natsumi that you love her, or the cat.**

_I never said I love her… and I'm about to visit ninjas, or have you forgotten?_

**Psh. You love her. And fair enough. That still doesn't explain the cat. We wouldn't want Mr. Macho to get embarrassed, would we?**

_Never mind the cat… What did you call me?_ he fumed.

Maybe I should explain what happened that morning before I continue.

~earlier that day~

Natsumi awoke to the sound of the tent unzipping. _I wonder what he's up to… man, I miss Saburo._

**Stop whining you wuss, why do you like Saburo so much anyway? He's conceited, and doesn't show any interest in you.**

_Hey, he's kind, resourceful, and soooo handsome! _She purred.

***face palm* you know that's a matter of opinion, right? And I *cough cough* don't see the first two. I know a guy who's brave and would literally do anything for you. I actually can't believe you haven't noticed this, it's pretty obvious.**

_Are you talking about Keroro? I think he does what I ask out of fear, mostly. And brave? Give me a break. Anyway, SO not interested._ she thought, with a yawn.

**That's not what I meant at all… whatever. So what do you think of Giroro?**

_I don't know. We're pretty good friends, I guess. I think it's kind of funny. He tries to act so tough, but he's really a big softie. Being called "Fluffy" is kind of embarrassing, but he takes good care of me. Maybe living as a cat wouldn't be so bad after all…_ she said shrugging.

**Uh… you do realize what you're saying, right? That you want to stay with Giroro. You do know that he's worried sick. The reason he left this morning was to go looking for you! Go with him! You might find a way to let him know it's you!**

_I hadn't thought of that! Okay, here I go!_ so she set out to follow him, but not before a certain white cat decided to follow _her_. She eventually caught up with Giroro, who didn't have the heart to send his new friend back. The white cat growled with jealousy.

~back to present~

Soon they arrived at Koyuki's house in the middle of the woods. Suddenly said ninja jumped out of a tree and landed behind them. "Hi Giroro! Why did you visit? It's been so long since we've had a visitor!" the girl said excitedly.

"Wait, I came to check on Natsumi. But you just said that no one's visited…" Giroro said thoughtfully.

Koyuki, ignoring the thoughtful frog, picked up the pinkish cat and hugged her. "Awww…! How cute! What's her name?"

"Her name's Fluffy, now can you give my cat back?" he said grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Okay! But not before properly introducing myself!" Koyuki said before sniffing the cat. After a second she stopped, her eyes getting wide… "Natsumi? Is that you?" that's when the white cat could take it no longer, she lunged…

And now you guys probably hate me. Hehe, don't worry. I'll update soon. I just couldn't RESIST doing a cliffhanger like that! *evil grin* and I think I have a good idea for how this might end… but if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear! Remember to R&R! oh, and no dialogue at the end, I'm just being lazy. Bye byes!


	4. Jealousy

**And I'm back! If I don't finish this story today, you may have to wait three or four days for another update since I'll be going on a trip. Oh, and it's my mom's birthday! Happy birthday mom! ^_^ though she wanted to read my stories as a present *sweat drop*. Anyway, where was I? oh, I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger! If there is excessive italics that means it's either thoughts, or the cats talking to each other (kind of thoughts anyway), telepathic cats! So here I go!**

…She lunged, hitting Natsumi and sending her flying into the bushes. Giroro and Koyuki were dumbstruck. "N-N-Natsumi! When I was cuddling with my cat… it was really Natsumi!" the red Keronian said, going into a daze with a blush on his face.

***Slaps with leek* have you forgotten that your love has just been captured by your other cat?**

"Ow! What the hell was that for? And what would Miss Furbottom want with her?"

***face palm* I see I have to go over this… *sigh* okay, have you really forgotten all the presents that cat has given, but you always brushed it aside because inter-species relationships always creeped you out? You really can be a hypocrite. **

"Oh, you think she's jealous?" he said nervously.

**Yes. And you might want to stop them before they shred each other to pieces!**

"Thanks for the advice!" he said sarcastically, already setting out into the bushes.

Koyuki was still standing there muttering "Natsu-chan's a cat?" over and over.

**You know you could be helping, right?**

"Oh! Right! It's my duty to protect the ones I love!"

***sweat drop* that was a little… weird, *shrugs* oh well, on to the battlefield!**

~On the battlefield, or rather, small clearing~

Miss Furbottom was furious that this Pekoponian _dared_ get so close to her master. She obviously had turned herself into a cat so that she could steal him away! _why did you do this? Everyone knows I love him far more than you do!_ the white cat said with a snarl.

_What the hell are you talking about, you crazy bitch? The only one I love is Saburo! _Natsumi countered.

_Don't play coy! I saw you with Giroro! _The white cat said before launching herself onto Natsumi, claws extended.

_Giroro…? What about him? _Natsumi could think before waiting for impact. She would have countered Miss Furbottom's attack right away, but she still wasn't used to her new body.

But the impact never came. Natsumi looked up to see Giroro had intercepted the white cat's attack, and was now holding her off. "Koyuki! Get Natsumi out of here!" he demanded. Koyuki swept down to pick up Natsumi, and ran to the outskirts of the clearing.

_Thanks Koyuki, but why are we stopping here?_ Natsumi questioned, not really expecting an answer. But it was nice to pretend she could still have a conversation.

_Oh, I thought we could watch how this plays out. It might also help you find out what all THAT was about. Even I have to say it was confusing._ Seeing Natsumi's confused expression she replied, _I'm a ninja, remember? It's easier to use telepathy to communicate, than get caught. _Natsumi nodded in agreement. They then turned their attention to Giroro and Miss Furbottom.

It was looking pretty good, Giroro was holding her off until…

SLICE!

…she severed his belt. it quietly bounced out of the clearing, happening to land where Natsumi and Koyuki were hiding. They thought nothing of it, until they saw Giroro slump to the ground, power drained… and Miss Furbottom standing on his back, blood on her claws. If cats could cry, she would be bawling her eyes out. _how could you do this to me? I was your companion, always there for you! But you never noticed! You were too busy drooling over that human girl! Well, if I can't have you, nobody can! _she said, getting ready for the final blow.

Natsumi didn't know why she did it… maybe it was because he fed her? Or because he took care of her while she was unconscious, or the way he was constantly protecting her? Or maybe it was… something else…? but whatever the reason, she attacked the white cat without fear. There was just no way she'd let Giroro die… whatever the reason was. _Go home. I won't let you kill him, and he won't let you live with him after this. Now leave before I finish you off._ Natsumi growled menacingly. The white cat, eyes full of fear, did as she was told.

"Hey, Natsumi! You _might _want to look at this!" Koyuki called across the clearing, dangling Giroro's belt. when she got there, Koyuki gingerly opened a secret compartment behind the buckle. Inside was a picture of… her? Why would he have a picture of her….? She's need some time to think this over… but first it was time to go home. So Koyuki picked up Giroro and his belt, and headed off to the Hinata residence…

**So… this chapter was a little dark, but it'll get funny again! I promise! I don't know how many chapters I'll do, but expect AT LEAST one more. If you have any other story suggestions (since this'll be done pretty soon) or have any ideas for my other Keroro story, (It's going to be Princess and the pea. It was a request) feel free to comment or PM me! As you might have noticed, I don't really like Miss Furbottom. I made her kind of… evil. And after this I'm changing the rating to a T because I'm paranoid. My foul mouth finally caught up with this story. Oh, and what could be the hidden reason for Natsumi saving Giroro? Remember to R&R and you might find out! *cheeky grin* oh, and no dialogue again. This chapter just wasn't funny enough for it! Expect more soon! Though, by some magical force, reviews make me update faster! Ha ha!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	5. Feelings?

**Oh, so it turns out I won't be going on a trip, after all. My mom decided to buy a puppy instead. -_-' though he is cute… he's a seven week old Boston Terrier. No, he doesn't have a name yet. I want to name him Gargoyle, but my mom disagrees. He looks like a little alien. Anyway, this means that I'll still be able to update, just not at quite so rapid a pace. So… I promised the story would get funnier (or at least less dark), and I'll hold to that. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! And it's only my second day! Again, if you have any ideas as to how to adapt "The Princess and the Pea" into a story by Keroro, feel free to let me know. I also have an idea brewing for a different "invention gone wrong" story. If you have a request, tell me! The hardest part about writing is getting started! (for me at least) oh, and for those out there wondering… I get my leeks from wherever Giroro hides his weapons. *munches leek* on with the story!**

_Where am I…? oof, why am I in so much pain? Have I been captured?_ Giroro thought, opening his eyes. The sight he woke up to made him blush madly. For standing above him, licking his forehead, was Natsumi! After noticing he'd woken up, she scooted to the other side of the tent, and turned around so he couldn't see her embarrassed expression.

_I still don't know how I feel about him… and I can't even explain what I did, since he can't understand me! _she thought, trying to figure out a way out of this. Luckily for her, he was also trying to explain himself (even though it obviously wasn't necessary.) he was in his tent, who knows how much time has passed since he'd blacked out? "Did you take care of me…?" Natsumi nodded in response.

_It was all I could do, after you took care of me. It seems you've always protected me, whether you know you are or not. You seem to truly care about me… as I do for you… Wait, what am I thinking? He obviously doesn't like me! Plus we're not even the same species! How sick is that? _she thought, shaking her head to clear it.

**So you're still going with that excuse, even after you found the photo? You really are dense. *still munching leek***

_I-I still don't understand the photo, but I still don't even know how I feel about him. H-H-He probably just thinks of me as a friend anyway,_ she thought, looking down at her paws.

***eye roll* I didn't even know it was **_**possible **_**to stutter in your thoughts! *slaps with half-eaten leek* WAKE UP! What am I? a matchmaker? Oh, and you've forgotten that there's someone else here, again. *evil grin***

Luckily for her, Giroro's just been blushing in the corner this whole time, poor guy. That is until he notices something's missing… "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BELT? without it I'm worse than Keroro!" he said miserably.

Natsumi only rolled her eyes, and pushed the belt (which Koyuki has sewn back together) in his direction. Only, she didn't notice that the secret compartment in the buckle was still slightly open…

"Oh, thanks. Sorry I blew up like that." he said, obviously embarrassed at his outburst, but not as embarrassed as when he saw what had fallen out of his belt… his picture of… Natsumi. "I-I, uh… that is to say… you're my best friend, so that's why I have a picture of you, it's not like I've been stalking you!" _ugh, why must I always act like such a coward. I could blow up this planet at any moment, if I wanted to, but I can't talk to one silly girl…_ he thought, blushing.

**Nice going, Romeo.**

_But what if she rejects me? I know she likes Saburo, anyway._ he thought with a sigh.

_So, I'm just a friend to him? I should be relieved, but somehow… I feel… disappointed._ Natsumi thought, also sighing. _well, I guess I should try to find a way to turn back into a human. Too bad I can't just ask Giroro for help._ That was when they both made the same realization… they had both been so stupid!

**Oh, what could their idea be? And will they admit their feelings to each other? This was a fluffy chapter, and a short one at that. Sorry. I have another idea, but remember: the more you review, the faster I update! (and the less fluffy chapters will be) I won't update without some motivation… *hint hint* *evil smirk* oh, and check out my friend Grace's new story! (I'm betaing it) it's on my favorites page of my profile. It's a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! Oh, and any requests, or suggestions are welcome! Plus any puppy names!**

Me: wow, I really should see what that little guy's up to…

Natsumi: WHAT? You're just going to leave me like this while you take care of some little purse dog? I think I'm a little more important than _that_ rat!

Me: Oh, so you're admitting to being less important than _some_ rats? *eats leek with satisfied expression*

Natsumi: *face palm* you know what I meant! And where are you getting all those leeks?

Me: maybe I did know what you meant, but you still admitted to being less important than a rat. Oh, and if you're asking that question, then you obviously didn't read my note at the beginning of the page. *slaps with leek* use your brain for once!

Natsumi: Grrr… *attacks*

Me: Anyone! Help! A sadistic cat is trying to kill me!

Kululu: Ku ku ku… I _could_ help, but I like to see you suffer… but if you're willing to _bargain…_ ku ku ku…

Me: *sweat drop* never mind.

Well, bye byes for now! Remember to R&R!

Ne-chi, over and out! ;3


	6. Giroro: Should I Tell her?

**I'm back! This story is almost done, and I'll be starting my "Princess and the Pea" request, and starting another story that'll either be GiroNatsu or KuluNatsu. Please vote on what you want it to be! I'm leaning towards KuluNatsu since it really hasn't been done much and I LOVE the weird pairing. Thank you guys for your continued support! Remember to R&R! *glares at people who haven't* *eats leek***

The solution was obvious. _The "Everyone Lives Together" gun!_ (I couldn't find the name from the dub) they thought at the same time.

_It'll only be temporary, but we might be able to convince Aki or one of the others to help us get Kululu to change her back…_ thought Giroro. _she doesn't seem to like being a cat very much, or maybe she just doesn't like me. *sigh* well I can't blame her._ he thought sadly.

_Well, at least I'll be human for a little while, but mom will no doubt beat that sadistic frog to a pulp when she finds out!_ Natsumi thought happily. That was, until she realized that she'd have to leave Giroro. _I still don't know what I'm thinking… *sigh* it seems I've fallen for a frog. This really is an… odd predicament. I just wonder how he feels about me…_

**Really? You're **_**still **_**asking that? He risked his life for you. **_**He's actually done that many times, but this time she actually noticed.**_

_That's true, but that's what friends are for, right? _she thought, nervously shifting her paws.

***face palm* Keroro and Dororo are his friends, too. He never seems overly concerned about them.**

_I-I guess you're right…_ Natsumi thought, engrossed in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Giroro was finally starting to make a plan… _First we find the gun, turn her back, find her mom, explain what happened, and have her beat up Kululu until he agrees to help… _okay, it wasn't much of a plan. It was too simple to be called that, it was more of a… to do list.

After explaining what would need to be done, he and Natsumi set out in search of the gun.

They eventually found it… in Giroro's tent…? (Miss Furbottom had it stashed there, but neither of them knew that) They merely shrugged, and Giroro shot Natsumi. When he looked up though, what he saw made him blush… she was certainly human, but she needed clothes… _U-Uh…_ was all he had time to think, before she kicked him out of the tent in search of clothes.

~Awhile later~

"Why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have my clothes when I changed back?" Natsumi said angrily, shooting Giroro a glare that would have frozen anyone else solid.

"Hey! How the hell would I know? I wasn't the one who decided to change you into a cat!" he replied back. Inside he was melting, _You have no idea how much I've missed your voice… wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be getting all mushy over some girl! I'm a soldier!_

But he knew she wasn't just "some girl" she was Natsumi, his Warrior Princess.

"Fine! Let's just go find mom before I turn back!" she said, not wanting to admit that he had a point, so she let her anger for him melt.

**Hey, that's unusual for you. I always took you for someone who held grudges. Is someone in love~? *evil smirk***

Natsumi blushed, _I-I'm not in love! It just wasn't his fault, so there's no reason to hold a grudge!_ she thought as they ran into the house, in search of Aki. They eventually found her in the living room, playing Poker with Kululu. He was obviously winning, since it's impossible to tell what he's thinking, anyway.

"Oh, you're back." Kululu droned, quickly getting absorbed back into his game.

"Hi sweetie! So you came back early? You're supposed to stay at Koyuki's until tomorrow…" Aki said, before her daughter grabbed the sadistic yellow frog by the head, and dangled him in front of her mother.

"No more small talk, I've only got a few minutes. This creep turned me into a cat, and told you I was staying with Koyuki. Giroro and I found a temporary way to turn me into a human, but it'll wear off any minute now, and I do _not _want to deal with hairballs any longer!" she said, shuddering before waiting for her mother's reaction.

Aki froze, her eyes turning red… "YOU DID _WHAT _TO MY BABY?" she bellowed, grabbing Kululu by the head, and starting to twist his body into unnatural shapes.

"You know, you would've been quieter had you retained a chillingly composed voice. And you know torturing me physically won't do any good. I love pain. Ku ku ku…" the sadistic frog said with calm disdain.

"Fine, then I'll just take away your curry privileges. And I'll tell Mois, too, so you can't convince her to make you some." Aki said. Kululu just looked horrified, and his glasses cracked.

"That's better, now make a gun to turn my daughter back _permanently._" Aki said, satisfied. She put Kululu down.

"Oh, by the way. I already have a gun made that reverses the effects of the first one, but I didn't want to use it…" Kululu said, grumbling. He then took out a ray gun, similar to the one he used to turn Natsumi into a cat, and shot her. Natsumi screamed.

~Later, still in the living room~

Natsumi awoke, end she was… still human! "Yes! I'm back! Oh, mom? Who's done the chores while I was 'away at Koyuki's'?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, no one. I've been so engrossed with work and this game of Poker, that I haven't asked Keroro or Fuyuki to do anything. I assumed you'd just do it when you got back" Aki said pleasantly.

That's when Natsumi noticed the state of ruin her house was in. There was laundry and garbage _everywhere _and it seemed as if something saw living in the sink. "I am going to _kill_ that frog!" Natsumi yelled, running off to the base.

_Well, at least she's back to her normal self…_ Giroro thought. Turning to go back to his tent.

"Just where do you think you're going? I know you like Natsumi, but she'll never show if she likes you back unless you confess. And just to let you know, I don't like Saburo either." Aki said, winking, before cleaning up the Poker game.

_Should I confess?_ thought Giroro…

**Yeah, pretty predictable from this point, I know. Oh, and now my parents decided we're going on a trip, just bring both our dogs. (We also have a pit-bull) *sigh* they're very confusing. Anyway, I'm planning on adding one more chapter, then this story is done. Oh, anf for those of you who are wonderong, or haven't read my profile: I HATE Saburo! *evil laugh* (sorry Saburo fans! Don't kill me!) Kululu's okay, but I need his evilness to make this story so funny! And I'm a TOTAL Giroro fangirl! *hearts* I'm really surpirised at how much people seem to like this! Remember to tell me if you want my next multi-chapter story to be GiroNatsu or KuluNatsu! Or if you have any requests, ideas for the Keroro fairytale, or puppy names, let me know! Remember to R&R or I'll slap you with a leek! *evil grin* **

**Me: I can't believe this story is almost over.**

**Kululu: Humpf, I don't see why you care. Plus, I had my curry privileges revoked! I'm telling you, you're going to pay in the near future, ku ku ku…**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Aki: What was that, sugar smacks?**

**Kululu: *sweat drop* nothing, Aki-poo!**

**Me: Ewww… **

**Well, bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	7. Confessions and a Sappy Ending

**What…? Someone actually **_**requested**_** more leek jokes? This is a dream come true! Oh, and yes. I will continue to use leeks, they're a running gag in texting wars between my friend and I. So… I really can't write a story without at least **_**one **_**good leek joke! On a more serious note: thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I really can't thank you enough! I've never thought of myself as funny or a good writer, and hearing that makes me feel great! I'm sad that this story has come to an end. But it means I can begin another! I won't be in town for the next few days, but I'll get back to writing when I do! So, remember to R&R *brandishes leek threateningly*, and vote for either a GiroNatsu or KuluNatsu story! I have the basic idea, but the story will evolve differently depending on who you pick! If you have any suggestions for the "Princess and the Pea" fairy tale parody, any and all help is appreciated. I also noticed I had a few spelling errors towards the end, last chapter. Sorry about that. On with the story!**

It turns out Natsumi was thinking the same thing, it seems her emotions were finally catching up with her. _Should I confess? Is this really love? I never felt this way about Saburo, like I'd do anything for him. I'd die to protect him._ she thought, a small smile on her lips.

She had just finished beating Keroro senseless and he was lying in a corner of his base with an afro wig. He didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

Before she could come to a conclusion, the red frog she had just been thinking of walked into the room. Behind his serious façade, he was trembling in his mind._ You can do this… but what if she rejects you? Then what was all of this for, nothing? No, even if she rejects you, you'll still protect her and make sure she lives her life happily. _He thought, steeling himself for rejection.

"N-Natsumi? I have something I'd like to say to you…" but he didn't get to finish what he was saying before Natsumi rushed over and hugged him. By the time she let go, he was blushing furiously.

"There's something I need to say to you, too. I'm sorry that I've never noticed what you've done for me. I owe you my life for countless occasions. You've always been there for me, and I've never even thanked you. You're very precious to me. You're my valiant protector. Even when you didn't know it was me, you took in the little pink cat and nursed her back to health." Natsumi said, tears streaming down her face. "I never thanked you… what kind of friend am I? I feel terrible. I never thought to tell you this until you almost died, saving me yesterday. How sick is that? You could have been gone forever, and you'd never have known how much you mean to me!"

Giroro only hugged her tighter, smoothing down her hair as he tried to comfort her. "It's alright… I'm still here, and that's not going to change. Even if I'd died, I'd have watched over you. I'd never, _ever _leave you. I-I love you, Natsumi."

Natsumi only stiffened at his words, shocked. _H-he l-l-loves me?_ Natsumi thought, her brain trying to form a response.

_Well, at least I tried…_ thought Giroro sadly. He was about to apologize for being so forward, but before he could she replied, "I love you, too Giroro."

The End

What happens next is up to your imagination!

**Sorry for the sucky ending. I couldn't think of a way to finish this off, but it felt…right. It was heartfelt and to-the-point. It was a little sappy, but I thought it was sweet. And sorry that this chapter wasn't funny. Also, this chapter was super short, Sorry for that. Oh, and I don't hate Kululu _or_ Natsumi. Kululu's just fun to banter with, and Natsumi can be a little... erm, dense.**

Kululu: Stop apologizing! *Slaps with leek* It makes you sound weak!

**Me: *Pouts* fine, but no curry tonight~!**

Kululu: *glasses break* fine… you're no fun, you know that?

**Whatever, so if you didn't like the ending, feel free to flame. If you did, I'd LOVE to hear what you thought! Okay, so remember to R&R, and to vote! If you guys don't, I'll have Kululu do something nasty to you~! So, I'm waiting~!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


End file.
